Medusalith Amaquelin (Earth-9997)
; formerly | Relatives = Brian Braddock (husband) Ahura Boltagon (son) Blackagar Boltagon (first husband, cousin, deceased) Crystalia Amaquelin (sister, deceased) Luna Maximoff (niece) Pietro Maximoff (brother-in-law, deceased) Elizabeth Braddock (sister-in-law) Maximus (brother-in-law, cousin, deceased) Gorgon (cousin) Karnak (cousin) Triton (cousin). | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Buckingham Palace, London, England, United Kingdom; formerly mobile throghout the galaxy; Attilan, Himalayas; Blue Area of the Moon, Moon | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Excessive hair growth | Citizenship = Attilan | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Queen, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Inhuman powered by Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = Attilan | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X #0 | HistoryText = The past history of Medusa of Earth-9997 was similar to her Earth-616 counterpart. Medusa was one of the Inhumans trying to stop Maximus from detonating a bomb that would release Terrigen Mists into Earth's atmosphere. During the battle Lockjaw was killed, and Medusa killed Maximus herself. Following the death of Maximus, the Inhuman nation left the Hidden Land to fend for themselves among humanity. Black Bolt secretly released the Terrigen Mists so that everyone would become Inhumans, before the Inhuman Royal Family left Earth for the stars. While in space, Medusa mutated further. Her hair became longer and grew thicker. While in space Medusa and the others came across what remained of the Eternals, who's adoptive planet exploded when a Celestial growing in it's core birthed. The Eternals became trapped in cocoons of Vibranium. Medusa and the others returned to Earth, partially to warn Reed Richards of the danger which may threaten Earth, and to also find her son so that he may wed Luna. Arriving on Earth, Medusa and the others met with Ben Grimm and his family on Yancy Street who told them that Reed had taken on Dr. Doom's identity following the death of Doom and Susan Richards, and now lived in Doom's castle in Latveria. There Medusa explained to Reed what had happened, and also asked him to help them find a way of tracking down the rogue Inhuman nation now that everyone on the planet had mutated. When Reed learned that everyone on Earth had become Inhumans due to the Terrigen Mists, Medusa told Reed the truth behind the mutations, after figuring out what Black Bolt had done. Following the death of Black Bolt and the defeat of the Skull and the Celestials, Medusa and the Inhumans were brought to her son, who was left under the care of King Britain, and became his Black Knight. Relocating to Buckingham Palace in Britain to be with her son, Medusa was shocked to find that her son had no interest in ruling the Inhuman nation, but to serve it. Medusa remained in Britain, traveling to the Siege Perilous with King Britain, Mar-Vell and Captain America to collect the Books of Darkhold and Vishanti. She also aided in defending Buckingham Palace from an attack by the Tong of Creel who had come to collect a piece of the Absorbing Man that was entrusted to King Britain. In spite of her efforts the Tong succeeded in capturing the part. Following the defeat of Absorbing Man in New York, King Britain proposed to Medusa, suggesting that a wedding between the King of Britain and the Queen of the Inhumans would "unite" the world. Following their marriage, Mephisto (posing as both Captain UK and Grey Gargoyle) freed King Britain's first wife, Meggan and his comrades of Excalibur who were trapped in stone by the real Grey Gargoyle. Meggan's revival put the validity of King Britain's wedding and his feelings towards both women in question. However, when Mephisto organized the Deviants in an assault on Buckingham Palace to secure King Britain's Sword of Might which had the power to kill people after the death of Death. Medusa joined X-51, Ransack the Reject, and King Britain in fighting the Deviants. In the course of the battle, Meggan (disguised as King Britain) sacrificed her life to stop Mephisto who was ultimately be killed by the sword. It is presumable that King Britain and Medusa continued to rule over the Inhuman Earth, but her whereabouts following the death of Mephisto are presently unrevealed. | Powers = Seemingly those of Medusalith Amaquelin of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Braddock Family Category:Trichokinesis Category:Royal Consorts Category:Braddock Royal Family